The Genitourinary (GU) Cancer Program is a multi-disciplinary program focused on the pathogenesis, diagnosis, prevention and treatment of genitourinary malignancies. While the emphasis on this Program has been and will continue to be on bladder and prostate cancers (the most common genitourinary malignancies), we are developing increasing emphasis in renal and testicular cancer as well. The scientific goal of the molecular aspects of genitourinary cancer progression and to translate discoveries into novel diagnostic and therapeutic strategies; (c) to examine the epidemiology of genitourinary cancer in order to develop hypotheses regarding possible causation, molecular etiology, and novel prevention strategies; and (d) to develop and test new surgical, chemotherapeutic, radiotherapeutic, biologic and combined modality approaches to the treatment of genitourinary cancer. These goals are being addressed through our considerable strengths in epidemiology, basic research, translational research, and clinical investigation. The GU Program which was newly proposed in the previous grant cycle, now contains 26 members from eight departments. The Program is supported by 29 peer-reviewed research projects (up from eight peer- reviewed research grants in the previous application) from 14 principal investigators. Funding totals are now over $4.7 million in direct costs annually, and a large proportion of the funded grants are multi- disciplinary. The GI Program is directly supported by the Cancer Center Core Facilities, including major involvement with Biostatistics and Cancer Research Informatics Core Facilities. The Cancer Center also fosters interaction in the GU Program through sponsorship of monthly meetings of the GU Group, GU focused Cancer Center Grand Rounds, and GU Retreats. Thus, the GU Program is an integral and well-integrated part of the USC/Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center.